Salita Toranes
| lastappeared= | living=kod | skin color=charcoal }} Salita Toranes is an Aes Sedai and for a while a rebel Sitter of the Yellow Ajah. Appearance Salita is a dark-skinned Tairen, almost as dark as one of the Sea Folk . She is plump, with a round face and cool eyes. She is about 5'4 tall. She is known for her love of clothes, allegedly emptying her trunk every morning to find the perfect outfit, such as a yellow-slashed green dress embroidered with yellow scroll work on the bosom. Attitude Salita is one of the Yellows who believes the other Ajahs are merely adjuncts to their own, as they believe Healing is the only useful application of the One Power. She had complaints from the Yellows who were conscripted into making cuendillar, who thought Aes Sedai should not produce objects for sale. Being a noblewoman with an income from her estate she is casual about money and contemptuous of trade. She never stopped to think what her own income derived from. Strength and Abilities Being a Sitter in the Hall for a while could mean that Salita is also a high ranking sister and a strong channeler by Aes Sedai standards. Thus she has the strength needed to use the travel weave. But this is in contradiction to the level given in "The Wheel of Time Companion" which is only 27(15), a very low rank for a Sitter, fourteen levels below Sitters as Romanda and Lelaine and in the same level among sisters otherwise described having only an average strength. Salita's true level of strength can be guessed by the time she spent as Novice and Accepted which was in total sixteen years, which is the time in training of sisters that usually are around level 19(7), in fact the time spent in training usually reflects the strength of an Aes Sedai. Considering also the fast learning Talent showed by Salita it can so be guessed that her true level of strength can be around 21(9) and 22(10). Salita effectively has the Talent to be a very fast learner, with an eidetic memory, in fact she doesn’t need to see a weave formed more than a pair of time to be able to reproduce it perfectly. So she learned quickly the new Healing weaves introduced by Nynaeve (without the problems usually an Aes Sedai has learning again the same kind of weaves), and so becoming one of the few "old" Yellow sisters very good with them. This talent could possibly have reduced her training time and increased her status among the Aes Sedai, at least in comparison to what her training time and status would be given her strength. It also seems like her talent extended to intelligence outside the Power; Romanda thought of her as intelligent, merely unsuitable to be a Sitter. History She is from a lesser noble house of Tear and still receives money from her estate. She was born in 933 NE and went to the Tower in 950 NE. She remained Novice nine years and seven as Accepted and she was raised to the shawl in 966 NE. Due to her quick learning Talent she might well have been allowed to move through Novice and Accepted even faster had she had also a stronger potential in the Power. In 999 NE she was raised Sitter in Salidar. She has only worn the shawl thirty five-years and is very young to be a sitter. Romanda Cassin, her fellow Yellow Sitter and First Weaver considers her intelligent, but a bad and inexperienced choice for a Sitter, and would much rather have had Dagdara Finchey raised. This would of course have meant disaster, due to Dagdara's true allegiances. Activities Following the White Tower split, Salita has allied herself with the Salidar Aes Sedai and has been elected as a Sitter for the Salidar Hall; as a Sitter, she was jointly responsible for electing Egwene al'Vere as Amyrlin. Salita sometimes supported Egwene in the Hall and sometimes not. At the War Vote, Salita stands voting positively. Later, when the report on events at Shadar Logoth is delivered to the Sitters, she and Romanda arrive early to hear it. Salita again votes positively on an alliance with the Black Tower. She is one of the two Aes Sedai spectators who watch Kairen Stang and Ashmanaille turn ordinary iron into Cuendillar. She complains because she thought that Aes Sedai should not be making things for sale. Being a noblewoman with income from her estate she is casual about money and contemptuous of trade. At Lelaine Akashi's emergency meeting of the Hall, she stands to accept the offer from the Dragon Reborn of bonding forty-seven Asha'man. After the schism Salita resigned as Sitter in the reunited Hall. Category:Rebel Aes Sedai Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Best healers Category:Nobility Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai